Music Got Control
by SouthernB3lle
Summary: I got tagged. 10 songs and 5 tags.


**I got tagged. Just so you know, I'm a huge Hanson fan so most songs on my iPod are Hanson. Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101 or these songs.**

**Tags:  
snowgal95  
lovingmylife  
druccillamalfoyrox  
shmibby**  
**seattle90210  
Sorry if you were already tagged.**

**1. Never Gone-Backstreet Boys**

Chase Matthews was stuck in England. He was away from the girl of his dreams. But every week, he had video chats with Logan and Michael. Sometimes even Lola, Quinn, and Zoey. They told him everything that happened. James. James and Zoey. Logan and anger management classes. Mark breaking up with Quinn. Quinn trying to win him back. Vince coming back and Lola dating him. The coffee charts being baned. Michael and roller coasters. Logan and Quinn even told him they were secretly dating. When he came back, sure his friends told him they missed him but deep down they all knew it was like he was never gone.

**2. Our Time Now-Plain White T's**

Zoey, Lola, Lisa, and Quinn watched as the boys left the room. The girls knew they would be waiting for them at the beach. They turned off the light and locked the door. Tonight they were going to break the rules and sneak off campus. They climbed out the window thirty minutes later and ran to the beach. It was their time now.

**3. MMMBop-Hanson  
**  
Michael always made up words so when he said MMMBop, nobody thought anything of it. Then it happen. They were eating lunch when Michael came up with a boom-box. He turned it on and everyone was flabbergasted when they heard 'MMMBop.'  
"This song makes no sense!" Logan said after Michael made them listen.  
"No, but that's the point. This song can have many meanings. The one I see and I want all of you to see is friendship."  
Everyone looked at Michael then at each other. And from that day on 'MMMBop' became their word and song.

**4. Get Up and Go-Hanson**

Vince watched as Chase tried to teach Lola how to play the guitar. He remember she was the first friend he had when he came back. She was just a girl and he was just a guy. With her, Vince took a walk on the wild side. Lola was fun, funny, loving, sweet, and with Vince she got up and went. Together, forever.

**5. For You I Will (Confidence)-Teddy Geiger**

Chase was going to ask her. He was going to tonight. He was going to muster every once of confidence and ask her. He would do anything for Zoey. It took him four years for him to tell her he loved her. His friends thought he was going to take another four year to ask her. But he was going to prove them wrong. He watch her reaction as he bent down and as she said yes. That night Chase muster every once of confidence and asked her to marry him.

**6. Poor Unfortunate Souls-Jonas Brothers**

Lola Martinez had always helped people. She also knew which couples would last. The first time she saw Chase and Zoey, Lola knew they were meant to be. Michael and Lisa were another perfect couple. Even through she never expected it, she admitted Logan and Quinn were made for each other. Lola loved to help girls who wanted a boyfriend. She wanted her legacy of help to stay at PCA and that's why in her senior will, she gave Dustin Brooks her gift of helping people. Dustin helped for four year. He helped all those 'poor unfortunate souls' as he like to call them. In his senior year, he willed another person to help. The legacy of Lola Martinez and Dustin Brooks continued for years.

**7. When You Look Me in the Eyes-Jonas Brothers**

Lola loved boys. She admitted her problem. She never could see herself in a serious relationship. But when Vince Blake came back to PCA and She had lunch with him, she knew she could have a serious relationship. Every time she felt down or she just had a fight with one of her best friends, she would go to Vince and Vince would look in her eyes and tell her that he loved her. Everything was right after that. Falling for Vince was the smartest thing Lola ever did.

**8. Chemicals React-Aly & AJ**

Quinn wondered what happened. Were they caught in a moment? Were they weak? Was it wrong? Why did it happen? She laid on her bed for hours trying to figure it out. She was a scientist. She was suppose to figure these things out. When Logan called and asked to meet her, she wondered if it would happen again. She walked up to meet him. He looked extremely nervous. She watch as he put his hands in his pockets. They sat in silence for awhile when Logan couldn't take it anymore. He leaned in and kissed her. Quinn finally understood. Neither of the were weak. They were caught in a moment but the second made them both understand. They had chemistry. Chemicals reacted when they kissed.

**9. I'm a Believer-Smash Mouth**

Logan Reese never believed in love. He never thought there was one girl out there for him. He thought it was just true in fairytales. That was until he fell fo Quinn Pensky. Since the first time they kissed, he was a believer of love, of being with one girl forever. He knew it wasn't just in fairytales. He was a believer.

**10. First Time-Lifehouse**

That day on the bench, they were both looking for someone. They never realized it was each other until they kissed. Quinn realized Mark wasn't her first love. Logan realized he could actually fall in love. For the first time, they were both in love for the first time.

**Well there you have it. Sorry if some were short but some were hard songs to write like Poor Unfortunate Souls and Get Up and Go. R&R please.**


End file.
